Above The Rising Falls
by Aeris-the-Dark
Summary: Aerith and Cloud have just reunited at Hollow Bastion. However, something is off about the gentle girl's demeanor. What has Cloud done to deserve it, and what will happen as a result? Yay for post-bf anger!


And yes, I know that neither the characters nor the song the story came from belong to me. They are Square's. Yay Square! (and Disney in this case) But the lament/story continued is mine.

Above the rising falls, a bond was made. A vow to stand by my side. A promise to always stay with me through thick and thin, darkness and light, good times and bad. An elaborate lie, forged in the false name of love. We were torn apart by fate, and hope kept my spirit alive just for you. It should have perished the minute you left. It would have, if I was not so blindly led on by your words. For years I traveled as a vagrant between worlds, the only company being the two who really cared. The spiky-haired boy came and went, his words of you full of praise, respect, and reassurance. He thought highly of you then, and I'm sure he does to this day. He doesn't care though. Another child came as well later on, one who showed a much different side to your "noble" story. He spoke of a one-winged man, thirsty for blood and lusting for the affection of all who would have him. The man spoke of a "light" in vain, wishing its presence had never affected him, regretting a past desire. I saw the look in his clear turquoise eyes, and they showed no signs of deception. Yes, I know now. Your intentions were to plunge your "light" into the depths of despair and darkness, and to laugh at its eternal misfortune. But as you can see, there was a flaw in your scheme. You did not expect that the light was waiting for your return...not to embrace you, but to confront you.

Above the rising falls, a gloomy palace lets out its moans of despair. This castle has been my home, my love, the only thing I have steadily known. Its hollow walls have echoed my cries of pain and made them all the stronger. The shadows within have consumed my soul, poisoned my mind, and made a mockery of my heart. I was not even fit to become a Heartless, it seemed. My hope was too strong, and misguided at that. So I sat here waiting for you, pondering the first words I would say upon your return. I know now what they should have been. "How could you? Why did you doubt and shun me so? What did I do wrong?" It was by no fault of mine you did what you did, and do not even attempt to put such blame on my shoulders. I have suffered enough in wondering if you would return alive, praying that you would not prove my faith wrong, and anticipating this moment. I see you now, and I know you don't care about my feelings anymore. Did you ever? Don't even answer that. It matters not. Your actions speak volumes, and your deceitful words cannot convince me otherwise. The tortures you have experienced in battles since passed are nothing when compared to the anguish I have met and fought with. The outer monsters whose blood forever taints your sword cannot make a scratch on the inner demons that still plague my dreams. You do not know fear, though in your mind you do. Your absence gave birth to my negativity, and it had nothing else to do but grow. It is not my fault in any way, shape, or form, all this set in concrete by the fact that you can give no reason for me being the root of our troubles. If you think you know the true nature of the darkness, think again. It is nothing like you have seen. It feasts on the collective negativity welled up inside the sorrowful. You say you know, but seeing as how you pleasured yourself by any means necessary, I would say your sadness is in short supply. How pathetic. I will not have you be the end of me, rather, it is I who will end your tale. Then no one can force us apart.

Above the rising falls my shattered soul stands, bleeding its tears and singing its pain. The darkness within the halls of the lonely castle has spared me a life, in exchange for my sanity. Who would decline? You see, I am not the light you once knew, nor are you the dashing knight I hoped would save me. All things have changed. The stage is set. The final act must be performed. Your death will mean nothing but gratification for me, a closing to a pitiful chapter in my life. You never expected this would come, did you? Only one part of your plan came to pass. I did fall into despair momentarily, but no longer am I blinded by that which has surrounded me. In fact, I embrace all that will accept me, even death. I welcome all presences save for yours. Your fate has already been planned, as has mine. If in life you cannot see me for what I truly am, then maybe in death we will see each other in a new light. Above the rising falls my heart was torn apart, and above the rising falls is where it will be mended. We will enter the world of the dead together, assuring we will never part for ill.

Come, feel the blood seeping from your freshly wounded heart. Let us climb the rising falls and know what truly lies above. Dive with me into the abyss, taking death hand in hand, dancing all the while. My broken smile is the last thing you will see until we meet again, blurred by the rushing waters and the touch of the Reaper...

Dream of me, sweet Cloud, for we are drowning in the tides of our own dark making. You are mine, now and forever. Know that happiness in death lies above the rising falls for the both of us...


End file.
